The present invention relates to a power connector and a method of manufacturing the connector.
In the past it has proved difficult to deliver the required combination of power and signal contacts whilst fulfilling both the space constraints and the IP67 standard for water sealing. The aim of the present invention is to provide a compact connector which incorporates both power and signal contacts within a single housing.